goanimate_v2fandomcom-20200215-history
A Very Special Movie: Tis The Season to Be Jerky
Created by MegaToon1234 Plot The bad users (Warren Cook, Nathan Pearson, Noddy, etc.) vow to get their Christmas wish - the stuff that all the bad users wanted - by turning everyone bad in the Tooniverse, GoCity, and Lake Hoohaw with the help of their special jerktonium-laced fruitcake. Cast (The creator and admins can only add whoever they want, while the non-admins can request only up to five.) *Dave as the Narrator, Weather, Poofy Z Poodle (Sophie the Otter's PB&J Otter OC) and Aldo (Sitting Ducks) *Young Guy as Elijah Eubank (MegaToon1234), Nick Penguin, Rusty Wildwood, Toy Bonnie, Bonnie (FNAF), Flick Duck, Archie Aardvark (Sophie the Otter's Maple Town OC), Toothy, Johnny Test, Bingo "Bet-it-All" Beaver, Billy Wagner, Diddy Kong, and Edro *Paul as Gannon Scheer (WageGannon6), Igor the Mii, Maki-Maki, Bumblelion, Bill (Sitting Ducks), Conker the Squirrel (Bad Fur Day form), and Tamama *Kayla as Sophie, Jelly Otter, Ashley Evergreen, Butterbear, Mimi Rabbit, Shauna, Suzie Squirrel, Dotty Dog, Dora the Explorer, Dixie Kong, and Ami Onuki *Kimberly as Peanut Otter, Roobear Koala, Zipper Cat, Pammy Panda, Bobby Bear, Potato Chip Popple, Grover Chestnut, Pablo, Pedro, Pecola, and Kazooie the Bird *Shy Girl as Kirby, Mingle, Roxie Raccoon, Bibsy Popple, Pretty Bit Popple, and Baby Butter Otter *Professor as Computero Botbolt, Walter Kangaroo, Puzzle Popple, Slippy V, Kululu, and Sniffles *Ivy as Bonnie (Pokémon), Patty Rabbit, Kip Kangaroo, Portia Porcupine, Bobblun, Cribsy Popple, and Scootch Raccoon *Joey as Cuddles, Rayman, Newcatekellus T. Raahun IV, and Montgomery "Good News" Moose *Brian as Warren Cook, Mordecai, Ootsie Snootie, Mario, Samuel, and Globox *Simon as Nathan Pearson, Berk, and Giroro *Belle as Petunia, Caroler 3, and Pamie Penguin *Tween-Girl as Giggles, Ricky Rabbit, Pinch Raccoon, Pancake Popple, Laura Koala, and Minions (Despicable Me) *David/Evil Genius/Zack as Noddy, Kiwi, Leland Lizard, Punkster Popple, Rick Raccoon, Colt Kangaroo, Mikey Mole, Moosel, Preston Evergreen, Caillou, Dororo, Jeff (Clarence), Caroler 1, and Luigi *Kidaroo as Nutty, Eleroo, Ed, Bubblun, Munchy Beaver, Rhinokey, and Rabbids *Kate as SpongeBob, Joey King, Party Popple, and Wii Fit Trainer *Allison as Hoppopotamus *Dallas as Donkey Kong, Bogey Orangutan, and Wilde Wolf *Ludoviko as Lanky Kong *Princess as Tiny Kong, Prissy Thistlethorn, Bonnie Wagner, Winnie Wolf (Sophie the Otter's Maple Town OC), Woolma Lamb, Punkity Popple, and Sarah (Ed, Edd n' Eddy) *Wise Guy as Chunky Kong, Bert Raccoon, Duckbill, Packbat, ALF, Sumo (Clarence), and Putter Popple *Duncan as Boni *Diesel as Rogg, Digger Mole, and Papa Koala *Susan as Yumi Yoshimura and Double D *Kendra as Tyrone, Danny Dog (Maple Town), Buster Slydale, and Stephanie Gavin *Eric as Andy Panda, Keroro, Tyg Tiger, Catchum Crocodile, Horsey Kangaroo, P.C. Popple, Carkle the Animatronic, and Banjo the Bear * Steven as Floppy Rabbit, Sid the Science Kid, Caroler 2, Dororo and Eddy *Lawrence as Scrooge McDuck and Clarence *Emma as Little Kid on the Santa Impersonator at the Christmas Parade's lap *Grace as Blinky Bill *Alan as Santa Impersonator at the Christmas Parade *French-fry as Car Driver at the Christmas Parade Transcript (The creator goes first, then Igor the Mii, then PB&Jotterisnumber1, then Justdancingsamuel, then the other admins, and it goes all the way back to the creator and the whole things starts over again. *(A snow storm blows, then, the narrator comes by) *Narrator: Hello there, now, you must be here for an story about the biggest Christmas ever for to tis the season to be jolly, not jerky. Let's do it, shall we? *(We See Igor and Eljiah) *Igor: Hello Viewers! *Elijah: Igor and I shall tell you something... * Igor: We are getting ready to have the best Christmas ever! Don't you agree, Elijah? * Elijah: Yes, Igor! Let's hope that nothing will ever go wrong. * (Then we see Joey King, Sophie, Preston Evergreen, Samuel and Shauna) * Joey King: Aww Yeah, best of all, we don't have to go to school for a few weeks. * Sophie: I hope nothing goes wrong. * Shauna: I hope me and Igor get to have a first kiss. * Samuel: Same here with my Girlfriend. * Igor: It's called Le Freak. * Samuel: Now is not the time to be singing 90's songs, let's get decorating. * all begin decorating * Preston: My grandfather built a cool device called the Hall Decker! It will place decorations in no time! * Sophie: Smart choice, my boyfriend! * uses the machine to decorate more quickly * Elijah: Wow! * Preston: The prototype may have failed, but the final one really works. *telescope is spying on some people *camera zooms in the reveal of an airship *Warren Cook: (As he's looking on the telescope) Yes guys, even Santa has his eye on us. *Nathan Pearson: I know, Warren. He sees everything we've done every plot, plan, and scheme. *Warren Cook: I know, it's just a bit of fun. Santa has his eye on us. *Andy Panda: Let's not forget that every naughty deed is written in his scroll, so every Christmas morning, WE ALL GET A STOCKING FULL OF COAL!!! *Pablo: Um, and the stuff that we didn't wanted? *Andy Panda: Yes, including that. *Warren Cook: Ok, gather around me. Maybe we'd get what we wanted from Santa if we weren't the biggest jerks in GoCity. *Caillou: You're right, Warren. But, how? *Sid the Science Kid: Yeah! (Periodic Table lowers from ceiling. StSK walks over to it and sticks a piece of notepad paper on it. The paper says Jt for Jerktonium) There is one element in the known universe that can turn even the nicest sap into the biggest jerk they can be! And Plankton from SpongeBob had discovered it. Behold! (StSK pulls a lever) Jerktonium! (A piece of Jerktonium contained in a glass capsule lowers from the ceiling) *Stephanie Gavin: Shiny! *Tyrone: Let Pedro and Edro explain, ok? *Sid the Science Kid: Ok. *Pedro: Now, get this. We'll give everyone in the Tooniverse, GoCity, and Lake Hoohaw a present of the most innocent of all goodies. The fruitcake! *Edro: Each and every slice will be laced with Jerktonium! Once ingested, no one can help becoming the biggest, creepiest, meanest jerk ever! *Computero Botbolt: (As he's listening to the troublemakers' plan) Uh-oh! What am I gonna do? How? *Berk: Hey! Do we need to say more? *Bill (Sitting Ducks): Aldo, they, the troublemakers, must be talking! *Aldo (Sitting Ducks): Is that so? *Warren Cook: (While talking about their plan) Then Santa will realize that all of us were not so bad after all! And then we'll get what we really want for Christmas! Who's with me? *All of the troublemakers: Yeah! *Johnny Test: Maybe I should need Dukey to cook the fruitcake. * Packbat: Indeed, Johnny! And I shall fly into the Sylvanian Forest and force-feed the Silly-Vanians the fruitcake with the help of Gatorpossum! They'll sure become my minions someday! *Johnny Test: Sure, this counts. *Berk: (After hearing the plan) Oh no! What is gonna happen, guys? *Boni: I don't know, Berk. But this is not gonna happen. *Bullwinkle: What are we gonna do? *Gannon Scheer (WageGannon6): Let's do something quick to prevent this from happening. *(1 hour and 20 minutes later) *Warren Cook: Ok, it's done. The jerktonium-laced fruitcake is finished. Now who will be my first victim? *Lanky Kong: Ooooooooooooooh! Delicious! (Grabs the fruitcake and eats it) Oh, boy! (Then, becomes a jerk) Screw the building! Screw the airplane! *Warren Cook: Wow! It worked. *Nathan Pearson: Then, I'll send it to anyone. *(50 minutes later) *Nathan Pearson: Why are you immune to jerktonium? *Igor the Mii: It had no effect. *Nathan Pearson: Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrr! Here! Take it! It's yours, darn it! *Igor the Mii: "I'm not dumb to eat this, it has Jerktonium." *Nathan Pearson: "ARE YOU SERIOUSLY CHICKEN?!" *Igor the Mii: "Hello? I'm a Humanoid Male Mii! Not a Chicken!" *Samuel: But we should borrow the machine that makes them. *Nathan Pearson: Ok. Whatever you say. Stupid piece of junk-tonium! *Elijah Eubank (MegaToon1234): Now I'll ride it! *Carolers: Hello! *Caroler 1: Is that fruitcake? *Elijah Eubank (MegaToon1234): Yes. *Caroler 2: Let's eat them. *Caroler 3: Wonder if it's good. *Mordecai: Yeah indeed. *Igor the Mii: "Wait! It has Jerktonium! It could make you act naughty!" *Mordecai: Huh? (More coming soon.) Category:Movies